Bagra Army
The is a legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World. The army is led by Bagramon, under whom the rule. The Bagra Army has a standing army in each of the Digital World's Zones, each led by a commander that answers directly to one of the Head Officers. These commanders, as well as some of the army's powerful living weapons, are often able to digivolve to higher forms by absorbing the data of their subordinates. The Bagra Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Bagramon Bagramon is the supreme leader of the evil Bagra Army empire. Although it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, it despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. It then received the scourge of God and eternally lost one of its eyes and half of its body, and has since replaced that half with an artificial body cut from a ghostly tree. Its right arm catches hold of ghostly forms, and the large ruby that it replaced its eye with allows it observe anywhere within the Digital World. Due to these, Bagramon is known across the Digital World as the "Sage of Death".[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw//character/v/ch20-5.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Bagramon] Soon after Taiki and his friends arrive in the Digital World, Bagramon opens a conference call to his Head Officers to discuss the issue of the human armies. He informs them that Taiki has started a third army, Xros Heart, and that the officers must eliminate the humans at once, as he does not want them to use the power of DigiXros. Later, after being driven back by Shoutmon X4B in the Forest Zone, Tactimon reveals that his sword, the "Jatetsufūjin-maru", can only be unsealed by Bagramon. Tactimon soon returns to the Bagra Army headquarters to ask Bagramon to release the seal. Both are dismayed that the humans managed to grow powerful enough to require this, but Tactimon is excited for the epic battles to come. Shortly afterwards, DarkKnightmon obtains the power of the Darkness Loader, and becomes a critical threat to the Bagra Army. This, along with the growing power of Xros Heart and Blue Flare, forces Bagramon to begin taking a more active role in the war. Attacks * Astral Snatcher: Rips a living Digimon's soul from its body with its right arm, and sends it to heaven or hell as it pleases, or even places it within another Digimon's body. * Invisible Snake-eyes: Observes any location within the Digital world using its ruby-eye, allowing it to instantaneously obtain any information it wants to know. * Scarlet Blood-wine * Tactimon Tactimon is a Demon Man Digimon, and the best tactician among the Head Officers. His weapon of choice is a sealed katana. He supervises MadLeomon and MachLeomon, Zanbamon, Neptunmon, AncientVolcamon, and Kongoumon. Lilithmon Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon, and the most skilled manipulator among the Head Officers. She supervises IceDevimon and Lucemon. Blastmon Blastmon is a Mineral Digimon, and the most powerful of the Head Officers. He supervises SkullScorpiomon. Damemon Damemon was accidentally born when the drifting waste data of feces in the Digital World's dust randomly combined and mutated. His partner is Chuuchuumon. Lilithmon picked him up, to be used as a clown for the empire's army, and he settled down in the Bagra Army's headquarters before anyone noticed. Since is his favorite phrase, he has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Damemon] Because he constantly says it while criticizing every little part of the imperial army, he is disliked by Tactimon and Blastmon.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/digixw_name.html Become this Digimon's Namer! campaign] Attacks * : A punch that almost always misses. *'Gun Vulcan': Launches bad-smelling objects. *'Boo~st Attack': Spreads smelly gasses as he assaults. Zone armies (anime) Green Zone * MadLeomon: A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Bagra Army, answering to Tactimon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Heart. He rules over the Green Zone. ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular soldiers of the Bagra Empire. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Minotarumon: A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. ** Rhinomon ** Coelamon: An Ancient Fish Digimon serves as an earth-swimming spy. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Green Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Taiki Kudou, Zenjirou Tsurugi, and Akari Hinomoto when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off however, Shoutmon and Ballistamon intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form MadLeomon (Orochi Mode), and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. ** Drimogemon: A drill-nosed mole Digimon used by MadLeomon to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It was destroyed when Zenjiro threw the Star Sword at the lit area where Drimogemon is. ** Apemon: Some Apemon accompanied MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merged with three of them to become MadLeomon Final Mode hybrid. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Coelamon t.gif|Coelamon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Apemon t.gif|Apemon Island Zone * Neptunmon: He serves as a general of the Bagra Empire's sea army and serves under Tactimon. He rules in the Island Zone and seeks the Island Zone's Code Crown. Neptunmon leads his army to find the Island Zone's Code Crown. He held Archelomon hostage in an attempt to acquire the Code Crown and later DigiMemories from Team Xros Heart. He is later destroyed by Shoutmon X4 when he made his Kings Bite spear attack Neptunmon. ** Mantaraymon: Giant manta ray Digimon that wear aircraft carrier-style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. ** Gizamon: A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. ** Divermon: A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. ** Flymon: A bunch of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. ** Ebidramon: A shrimp-like Digimon. ** Seadramon: A bunch of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Seadramon t.png|Seadramon Magma Zone * AncientVolcamon: One of the strongest Digimon in the Bagra Army. He rules the Magma Zone while being kept calm until his power is needed. ** SkullMeramon: A fire-elemental Digimon who serves as a lieutenant under AncientVolcamon. ** Meramon: A bunch of fiery Digimon that makes up AncientVolcamon's army. ** Frigimon: Some were used by SkullMeramon to keep AncientVolcamon from erupting. File:SkullMeramon t.png|SkullMeramon File:BlueMeramon t.png|BlueMeramon File:Meramon t.gif|Meramon File:Frigimon t.gif|Frigimon Lake Zone * IceDevimon: IceDevimon is one of Lilithmon's servants. He leads an army of Icemon and Troopmon into attacking the Lake Zone. After the "defrost" of Daipenmon, he is sealed in its blue popsicle. ** Icemon: A large group of icy Digimon that forms IceDevimon's army. ** Troopmon: Hold ice-bazookas and forms part of the army. ** Pteramon: Some were shown carrying the Icemon in IceDevimon's army. * Daipenmon: Originally sealed in the thick ice, Daipenmon is released under Lilithmon's order. It then sealed IceDevimon in its blue Kakikaki-kun and replaced him to command the attack. It combines with IceDevimon into IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent under the influence of Lilithmon's power. File:Icemon t.jpg|Icemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Daipenmon t.jpg|Daipenmon Sand Zone Several SkullScorpiomon serve under Blastmon and Lilithmon. They are led by Lord SkullScorpiomon, a grey SkullScorpiomon that is murdered by Lilithmon when it gives an unsatisfactory report. The other SkullScorpiomon are devoured by Machinedramon, giving it the energy to digivolve to HiMugendramon. Heaven Zone On Lilithmon's orders, Lucemon Chaos Mode takes on his Lucemon form and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, espousing love and mercy to counter GuardiAngemon's calls for extreme justice. He pretends to be a friend of Xros Heart, and uses their situation to engender support for himself and disdain for GuardiAngemon among the populace, gaining him the presidency. However, as soon as he is coronated and receives the power to summon the zone's Code Crown, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the castle that holds the Code Crown, as well as a giant orb of dark power. Although Shoutmon X4B and Shakkoumon are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who was siphoning the dark power for her own use. However, he absorbs too much of the dark power, transforming him against his will into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Forest Zone * Kongoumon: A general in the Bagra Army's Forest Zone branch. When the Digidestined arrive at the Forest Zone, they are eventually ambushed by Kongoumon and his minion, the MegaKabuterimon (Blue). * MegaKabuterimon (Blue): A group of Insect Digimon. * GranKuwagamon File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon Dust Zone The Tankmon are an army of tank Digimon that Lilithmon brings to the Dust Zone to take out Xros Heart and Blue Flare. They are defeated by Shoutmon X4/Shoutmon X5 and MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher. Other members * Vilemon: Three Vilemon serve Blastmon. One serves as Blastmon's messenger. * Ebemon: A cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds. It works for Lilithmon, and is responsible for the destruction of the Goddess's Warriors, under Lilithmon's orders. When she arrived in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon had Ebemon brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart, but Ebemon was destroyed by Baalmon and Xros Heart in the end. * Machinedramon: A massive yet dimwitted mechanical dragon Digimon that was summoned to the Sand Zone by Lilithmon. During battle, it ate some SkullScorpiomon to become HiMugendramon, but is soon destroyed by Beelzemon and Shoutmon X4K. File:Vilemon t.gif|Vilemon File:Ebemon t.jpg|Ebemon File:Machinedramon t.gif|Machinedramon File:6-14_01.png|HiMugendramon Zone armies (manga) Green Zone * MachLeomon: A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. ** Rhinomon ** Missimon ** Drimogemon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon Snow Zone * Zanbamon ** Musyamon ** Mammothmon ** Troopmon ** Chikurimon File:Musyamon t.gif|Muysamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon Island Zone While Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and Tactimon prepare to fight in the Snow Zone, Nene's Twilight army is relaxing in the Island Zone, having obliterated Neptunmon and his troops. The smoking remains of Neptunmon, his Mantaraymon fleet, his Octomon, and his Divermon soldiers smolder as Nene and her Digimon discuss where to go next. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon Sweets Zone * Weddinmon: A Digimon who serves as the Sweets Zone ruler, later absorbing her followers to become Reverse Weddinmon. ** Shortmon ** Candlemon File:XW-06 05 1.jpg|Shortmon File:Candlemon t.jpg|Candlemon Former members Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists